Love In Heart Defeat Of Evil
by Wakamiya Hikaru
Summary: "Aku membencimu, bahkan aku ingin membunuhmu."/"Aku percaya kau tidak akan melakukan hal itu padaku."/... RnR please
1. Chapter 1 : Pertemuan dengannya

Hai Minna~~... Perkenalkan saia Author baru disini... salam kenal ya ^o^!

Kita langsung saja ya!

* * *

><p>Sebuah api, jika sudah membesar pasti akan berubah menjadi kobaran api yang sangat besar. Dan jika api itu mulai tenang, maka dia akan memberi kehangatan kepada orang yang membutuhkan.<p>

Angin, angin yang berhembus pelan akan membawa kesejukan bagi siapa saja yang merasakannya. Tetapi, jika angin sudah marah dia akan berubah menjadi angin yang akan membawa kehancuran bagi orang yang mendekatinya.

Api dan angin, mereka sama-sama bermusuhan. Tapi siapa tahu, mereka juga bisa saling membutuhkan. Seperti saat api yang berubah menjadi kobaran yang sangat besar, angin akan menghembuskan dirinya untuk meredakan sang kobaran api. Ketika angin berubah menjadi angin topan, angin itu menjadi angin yang menyejukkan juga menghangatkan.

Api dan angin, bisakah mereka bersatu? Bisakah kebersamaan mereka akan menumbuhkan rasa cinta yang membawa kesejukkan dan kehangatan bagi orang lain. Atau akan menjadikan kerusakan yang membawa petaka dan kehancuran? Hanya takdir yang bisa menjawab semua hal tersebut.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**Pairing : IchiRuki**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family, Angst dll**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(semoga nggak terlalu banyak typo), Gaje, ini cerita saat Ichigo dkk masih kecil jadi bagi yang membaca gaq bingung...:D**

**"_Love In Heart Defeat Of Evil_"**

**By : Wakamiya Hikaru**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Disebuah kota bernama Soul Seciety, terdapat suatu perkumpulan yang dinamakan klan 'Shinigami'. Klan tersebut adalah suatu pasukan yang menjaga keaman kota tersebut. Di kota itu terdapat sebuah rumah yang ditinggali oleh keluarga Kurosaki. Di sana terlihat seorang anak laki-laki berusia 6 tahun sedang berlari-lari membuat rambut orange-nya berkibar-kibar.

"Kaa-san…" kata sang anak tadi.

"Ya, Ichigo?" jawab wanita cantik yang dipanggil Kaa-san tadi. Dialah Kurosaki Masaki.

"Kaa-san kemana saja?" anak tadi kembali bicara, yang telah kita ketahui bernama Ichigo.

"Dari tadi Kaa-san di sini bersama Tou-san."

"Lalu Tou-san mana?" tanya Ichigo polos.

"Itu, di sana," kata Masaki sambil menunjuk suaminya yang bernama Kurosaki Isshin.

"Eh, Kaa-san. Siapa gadis yang bersama Tou-san di sana itu?" kata Ichigo saat melihat seorang gadis kecil yang sebaya dengannya.

"Lebih baik kau tanyakan sendiri pada Tou-san mu."

"Hm," Ichigo kecilpun berlari kearah ayahnya. "Tou-san!" panggil Ichigo setelah hampir sampai di hadapan sang ayah.

"Oh, Ichigo my son~!" sahut Isshin dengan sambutan yang tidak lazim. Diapun segera memeluk Ichigo dengan erat seperti telah menemukan anaknya yang telah hilang selama bertahun-tahun.

"Hentikan Tou-san!"

"Tidak mau~" kata Isshin dengan lebaynya.

"Se-ses-sesak."

"Apa? Oh, maafkan ayahmu ini Nak," Isshin-pun melepaskan pelukan mautnya.

Setelah terlepas, Ichigo langsung menginjak kaki ayahnya. Masaki yang melihat kejadian itu hanya tertawa pelan.

"Oh ya, gadis itu siapa Tou-san?"

Tanpa melihat siapa yang tunjuk Ichigo, Isshin sudah tahu siapa yang dimaksud, "Dia Kuchiki Rukia. Mulai sekarang dia akan tinggal bersama kita."

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Rukia sudah tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi. Seluruh keluarganya sudah meninggal karena dibantai sekelompok orang. Makanya dia akan tinggal bersama kita," jelas Isshin dengan agak berbisik-bisik, karena takut membuat Rukia kembali terluka.

Masaki yang hanya diam memperhatikan suami dan anaknya, mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju kearah mereka.

"Ichigo, lebih baik kamu hampiri Rukia. Sapa dan hibur dia," perintah Masaki dengan lembut sambil membelai anaknya yang kini telah di sampingnya.

Ichigo terlihat sedang berfikir, lalu kemudian dia tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Baiklah Kaa-san," Ichigo-pun menghampiri gadis bernama Rukia tadi.

"Hai… namaku Kurosaki Ichigo. Salam kenal," kata Ichigo beserta mengulurkan tangannya pada Rukia.

Rukia diam memperhatikan Ichigo. Namun setelah itu bukannya menyambut uluran tangan Ichigo, Rukia malah langsung memeluk Ichigo sambil menangis, "Hiks… Hiks… Kaa-san, Tou-san… Hiks…" itulah dikatakan Rukia dipundak Ichigo.

Entah karena kasihan atau apa, Ichigo kecil membalas pelukan Rukia sambil berkata, "Tenanglah. Kami semua tidak akan membiarkanmu kesepian, kami akan selalu bersama dan melindungimu."

Masaki dan Isshin terkejut mendengar ucapan bijak putra mereka itu, dan itu membuat mereka tersenyum bangga.

.

"Ichigo! Apa kamu masih tidur?" panggil seorang wanita dengan nada lembut memecah keheningan disebuah kamar yang terdapat seorang anak laki-laki sedang tidur nyenyak ditempat tidurnya.

"Ichigo, ibu masuk ya…" suara itu terdengar lagi bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu kamar.

"Ichigo," kata sang ibu tadi yang kini telah duduk di tepi tempat tidur anaknya. Sudah beberapa kali memanggil namun tetap saja tidak ada repon. Masaki hanya menggeleng kepala melihat tingkah laku putranya yang tidak pernah berubah.

"Ichi…"

"Iya, iya… aku bangun Kaa-san," Ichigo mulai terganggu dengan panggilan ibunya yang terus saja menyuruhnya untuk bangun.

"Baguslah. Cepat mandi, yang lain sudah menunggu di bawah," perintah sang ibu masih tetap suara lembutnya.

"Ya Kaa-san, Ichi akan segera menyusul," kata Ichigo dengan nada malas sambil beranjak ke kamar mandi.

.

Ichigo yang telah bersih dan rapi, akhirnya menyelesaikan kegiatan rutinitasnya setiap pagi. Dia pun menuruni tangga untuk menyusul yang lainnya yang lebih dulu telah siap di meja makan.

"Ohayou... my son!" seperti biasa ayah Ichigo, Kurosaki Isshin menyambut kedatangan anaknya dengan cara tidak lazim. Tapi dengan mudahnya Ichigo menghindari ayahnya.

"Kaa-san!" dengan mata berbinar-binar Ichigo berlari menghampiri ibunya tanpa mempedulikan ayahnya. "Ohayou Kaa-san!"

"Ohayou Ichigo," balas Kurosaki Masaki.

"Ugh, respon yang bagus putraku," Isshin segera bangun dari keterpurukannya dan segera menghampiri anak dan istrinya.

Ichigo mengedarkan pandangan ke ruangan tempat ia berada sekarang, mencari-cari sosok yang ditemuinya kemarin malam.

"Apa yang kau cari Ichigo?" tanya ibunya heran melihat Ichigo yang celingak-celinguk sejak turun dari kamarnya.

"Ka-san... Gadis yang kemarin malam itu dimana?" tanya Ichigo masih terus mencari gadis yang dicarinya.

Ayah Ichigo tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Ichigo. Isshin berjalan mendekati putranya yang masih polos itu.

"Rukia sudah makan sejak tadi. Sekarang dia sedang menyendiri di halaman belakang rumah, temuilah dia!" kata Isshin sambil mengusap-usap rambut orange Ichigo.

"Hm... baik Tou-san, ka-san Ichigo mau pergi menemui Rukia,"setelah mengucapkan itu Ichigo segera berlari menemui gadis bernama Rukia.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Masaki dengan kwatir.

"Kurasa tidak... karena dengan begini Ichigo bisa akan selalu bertekad melindungi Rukia dan berusaha tidak membuat Rukia sedih. Sebelum orang itu mengubah , tenanglah semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Kuharap begitu!"

.

"Rukia..."

Gadis yang bernama Rukia itupun menoleh. Ia melihat seorang bocah berambut orange sedang berlarti kearahnya.

"Rukia... sedang apakamu disini?"

"Ichi..." kata Rukia dengan nada sedih, terlihat sekali dari matanya bahwa anak itu sedang menangis.

Ichigo yang melihat itu,"Ada apa Rukia?"

"Aku mrindukan ka-san dan tou-san Ichi..." kata Rukia sendu.

"Rukia! Ayo kita pergi main!" ajak Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Haa?" tanya Rukia

"Ah sudahlah ikut saja," tanpa menerima persetujuan Rukia, Ichigo segera menarik tangan Rukia.

.

"Hei, anak nakal! Turun kau dari sana!" teriak seorang lelaki yg sdudah berumur yang meneriaki anak-anak yang sedang asyik memutik buah apel, "Bwee... Kalau kau berani ayo tangkap kami," ejek seorang anak berambut merah.

"Renji, kurasa sudah cukup! Ayo kita pergi menemui yang lain," kata seorang anak berkaca mata."Oke!" anak berambut merah dan berkaca mata itu pun melocat dari pohon satu ke pohon yang lain, meninggalkan orang tua yang sedang berteriak marah di bawah sana.

Di sebuah taman dekat sungai berkumpul beberapa anak kecil, "Hh... Abarai dan Ishida-kun lama sekali ya?" keluh seorang gadis kecil bernama Inoue Orihime.

"Haha... tanang saja Inoue-chan mereka sebentar lagi muncul," sela seorang gadis yang lebih tua 1 tahun, memiliki rambut pirang.

"Ah. Itu mereka!" teriak seorang gadis memiliki rambut yngu bernama Senna.

Terlihat dua anak laki-laki sedang berlari kearah mereka bertiga,"Hah...hah...hah... maaf kami terlambat!" Kata seorsng bocah berambut merah, Renji.

"Lalu apa kalian mendapatkan apelnya?" tanya gadis berambut pirang yang lebih tua 1 tahun dari mereka berempat, Matsumoto.

Dengan bangga anak berambut merah yang bernama Renji itu pun memperlihatkan hasil petikannya, "Hehe, tentu dong!"

"Wah, Renji hebat!" puji Inoue. "Hehe... sudah pasti," kata Renji dengan bangga. Mereka berlima pun tertawa riang tanpa menyadari seorang lelaki yang berbeda 2 tahun menghampiri mereka.

"TUK"

"ADAOW..." rintih Renji kesakitan, "Siapa yang... kau?"

"ASHIDO?" teriak mereka berlima.

"Buat apa kau kemari hah?" kata Remji dengan nada sinis, anak yang dipanggi Ashido itu pun menyerinai, "Kau sungguh tidak sopan berbicara dengan orang yang lebih tua ya!"

"Bicara apa kau! Kau hanya lebih tua 2 rahun dariku."

"Yaya...".

"Eh... ngomong-ngomong Ichigo kemana ya? Kok belum datang biasanya dia sudah datang!" kata anak bernama Senna. "Benar juga... Ah! Itu dia!"

Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut orange yang sedang menuju kearah mereka sambil menarik seorang gadis yang memili rambut hitam sebahu.

.

Di sebuah tempat yang dimana terdapat hamparan pasir, tempat itu dinamakan Hueco Mondo. Di tempat itu terdapat sebuah bangunan yang menyerupai sebuah istana yang dikelilimgi oleh hamparan pasir. "Para anak buahku yang setia, bersiaplah! Besok malam kita akan mulai menjalankan rencana kita."

Dengan itu sebuah benca sedang berjalan ke arah mereka para penghunin Soul Society yang akan melibatkan sekumpulam anak-anak memulai petualangan mereka.

.

.  
>.<p>

TBC(?)

Sekilas saat Ichigo dan Rukia telah dewasa...

"Begitu cepat... bahkan Rukia tidak tau apa yang terjadi, yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah wajah Ichigo yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya dan yang dirasakannya adalah bibir Ichigo yang sedang menempel di bibir tipis miliknya?"

.

Hahahaha TBC dulu yah... mungkin para readers belum mengerti ceritanya, tapi nanti bakal dijelasin inti ceritanya...tidak banyak yang mau saia katakn

REVIEW PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2 : Sebuah Janji

Hai Minna-san! Akhirnya nih fic update juga, padahal masih newbie tapi dah berani nunggak fic *plaak emangnya utang?* Hehehe... okeh, mumpung dah apdet silahkan dibaca! ^^ sebelumnya terima kasih udah yang ngereview! Reviewnya sangat membantu! Arigatou gonjaimasu for a review *membungkuk*

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Tite Kubo<p>

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Supernatural, dan genre lainnya

Rate: T

Pairing: IchiRuki

Warning: OOC, AU, Gaje, Typo(s), de el el, ini cerita masih Ichigo dkk masih kecil.

" Mohon maaf kalau ada kesamaan dalam alur maupun situasi yang terjadi dalam cerita"

**LOVE IN HEART DEFEAT THE EVIL**

Don't like don't read

.

.

.

"Ichigo!" teriak seorang anak laki-laki yang berambut menyerupai nanas, Renji.

"Ah… Renji!"sahut anak laki-laki berambut orange, Ichigo,

"Kurosa… eh? Kurosaki-kun dia siapa?" tunjuk Inoue pada seorang gadis berambut hitam yang ada di belakang Ichigo.

"Ah, sampai lupa… Dia Rukia , Rukia ini teman-temanku" kata Ichigo.

Renji dan yang lain pun melihat kearah Rukia, Rukia yang tiba-tiba jadi soroton yang lain pun menjadi takut dan merapatkan diri pada Ichigo. Tiba-tiba seorang anak gadis yang lebih dewasa dari yang lain, Rangiku tiba-tiba berjalan kearah Rukia,"Anak ini,… Manis sekaliiii~" teriak Rangiku sambil memeluk erat Rukia.

"Hahaha… ternyata pendapat kita sama ya Ran," kata Ashido.

"Ran-chan benar, Rukia-chan manis sekalii~" kata Senna dan Inoue bersamaan sambil ikut memeluk Rukia.

"Se…se,sesak" teriak Rukia karena merasa tercekik dipeluk oleh tiga orang sekaligus, "Rangiku, Senna, Inoue, lepaskan Rukia!" teriak Ichigo sambil menarik Rukia dan membawanya kedalam pelukannya. Yang lain tercengang melihat kelakuan Ichigo yang tiba-tiba memeluk seorang gadis.

"Wah, wah, kau aneh sekali Ichigo, tumben kau memeluk seorang gadis seakan-akan kau memeluk milikmu sendiri!" kata Ishida dengan nada mengejek.

"Memangnya kenapa Rukia memang milikku!" teriak Ichigo tidak mau kalah, Ashido yang melihat kelakuan Ichigo tiba-tiba mendekati Ichigo,"Apa kau yakin Ichigo, kalau Rukia itu milikmu? Bagaimana kalau Rukia direbut oleh orang?" tanya Ashido sambil mengacak-acak rambut Ichigo.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkan Rukia diambil orang apalagi sampai membiarkan Rukia terluka, aku pasti akan melindungi Rukia! Itulah janjiku," Kata Ichigo dengan mantap.

Semua terdiam mendengar sumpah janji Ichigo seakan-akan menunjukkan bahwa janjinya itu adalah sumpah untuk orang yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya suatu hari nanti.

"Ke,kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Ichigo polos, Ashido dan yang lainnya melihat tingkah lucu Ichigo itupun menjadi tertawa tanpa menyadari bahwa sebuah bencana besar sedang menanti mereka.

"Laksanakan rencana kita yang sudh kita susun sejak dulu," kata orang yang duduk diatas singgasana,"Baik!" berdasarkan perintah sang atasan mereka dengan pakaian hitam oergi menuju temapat yang sudah menjadi sasaran.

#####

"Kami pulang!" teriak Ichigo ketika ia sampah dirumah,"Oh… kalian sudah pulang? Bagaimana dengan teman-teman barumu disini Rukia?" tanya Masaki ketika melihat wajah cerah Rukia.

"Menyenangkan Bi, mereka semua baik-baik dan ramah!" kata Rukia sambil tersenyum. Masaki dan Isshin yang melihat wajah cerah Rukia jadi tersenyum,"Ssst… jangan panggil bibi tapi ibu," kata Masaki dengan lembut.

Rukia yang melihat ketulusan dari wajah Masakipun menjadi terharu dengan suara bergetar ia berucap,"baik i,i,ibu!"

"Oh ya Rukia kau belum taukan kalau kita nanti akan punya keluarga baru" kata Ichigo sambil nyengir

"Keluarga baru?" tannya Rukia,"benar kata Ichigo Rukia, kita akan memiliki keluarga baru!"

"Oh ya? Dimana dia?" tanya Rukia polos,"Disini!" kata Isshin sambil menunjuk perut Masaki, istrinya.

"I,i,ibu?" tanya Rukia berbinar-binar," Benar Rukia" kata Masaki sambil mengelus rambut Rukia.

Mereka pun tertawa bahagia tanpa menyadari bahwa mereka tidak akan merasakan suasana hangat seperti detik ini.

######

Malam hari di Soul Society terlihat sangat sunyi, kesunyian itu dimanfaatkan untuk melakukan suatu tindak kejahatan. Seperti yang terlihat di atas atap, beberapa ninja berpakaian hitam melompat dengan lihai, dengan gerakan cepat mereka menyusup kesebuah rumah dan dengan sekali hitungan detik mereka tiba disebuah kamar tanpa menyadari seorang anak kecil melihat merka masuk kedalam kamar itu, dan dengan kecerobohan gadis kecil itu mereka pun ketahuan sedang menyelinap kerumah orang.

.

"Ngh…~" Ichigo terbangun ketika merasa Rukia tidak ada didekatnya.

"Lho? Rukia mana?" tanya Ichigo pada dirinya sendiri.

KYAAAAAA~!

Ichigo kaget mendengar sebuah jeritan. "Rukia!" dengan sekali lompatan, Ichigo pun melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung keluar dari kamarnya. Seketika ia membatu melihat pemandangan yang ada di depan matanya!

"Tou-san! Kaa-san! Rukia~!"

.

.

.

TBC?

.

Hehehe... segini dulu ya! Maaf kalau kurang berkeasan. Kalau dilanjutkan nanti bakal gak selesai ^^v *plaak* Tugas sekolah banyak sih, jadi Cuma bisa ngetik dikit, harap maklum yaa ^_^

Special thanks for :

**_Reiji Mitsurugi, Grey'Sweet'Blue, Wint3r, Kyucchi, Ichigo4rukia, Hato Shiro, Riruzawa Hiru15, Nenk Rukiakate_**

Sekali lagi terima kasih kasih banyak yang udah ngereview ^0^

R P

E L

V E

I A

E S

W E

~^0^~


	3. Chapter 3 : A Grudge

Chapter 3: a gradge

Oh ya sebelumnya saia mengucapkan Marhaban Ya Ramadhan, Mohon maaf lahir dan Batin. Selamat menunaikan Ibadah Puasa ^^

**Desclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Pairing: IchiRuki**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, Supernatural, dan lainnya.**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Typo(s), gaje, bahasa ancur,dll. Disini Ichigo dkk masih kecil masih belum remaja ataupun dewasa, jadi jangan bingung yaa ^^**

"**Mohon maaf kalau ada kesamaan dalam alur maupun situasi yang terjadi dalam cerita**

"**Love in Heart defeat of evil"**

**Don't like don't read**

**;;**

**;;**

**;;**

Langit mendung menumpahkan air matanya, seolah-olah ikut menangisi kepergian orang yang paling berarti bagi bocah yang kini tengah memandang sendu kedua batu nisan yang baru saja tertancap di tanah.

" Ichi… ayo kita pulang," bujuk seorang gadis sambil menyentuh pundak Ichigo.

"…"

Karena tidak mendapat jawaban, gadis itu pun mencoba memanggilnya sekali lagi, "Ichigo…!"

"…"

"Ichi…"

"Pulanglah Rukia, aku tidak apa-apa… aku masih ingin di sini…"

"Tap…"

"Sudahlahlah Rukia-chan, lebih baik kita biarkan Ichigo di sini… kita pulang duluan saja, kau juga butuh istirahat Rukia-chan," kata Ashido mencoba membujuk Rukia yang merasa sedih dengan keadaan Ichigo saat ini. Mau tidak mau Rukia pun mengikuti Ashido pulang, membiarkan Ichigo yang masih menatap sendu batu nisan kedua orang tuanya.

Suasana di pemakaman sudah sepi, saat ini hanya ada seorang bocah yang masih berdiri di depan kedua batu nisan orang tuanya, ditemani hujan yang turun dengan derasnya.

"…"

"Kaa-san… Tou-san..." ucapnya lirih, kejadian tadi malam masih berbekas diingatannya. Kejadian dimana orang-orang yang disayanginya tewas di depan matanya.

**Flashback**

Ichigo yang saat itu masih tertidur merasa terkejut saat melihat Rukia tidak ada di sampingnya, keterkejutannya semakin bertambah besar saat mendengar teriakan Rukia. Dengan cepat dia pun keluar dari kamarnya. Mata ambernya melebar saat melihat pemandangan yang ada di depan matanya.

"Ka-san! Tou-san! Rukia!"

Ichigo histeris melihat kedaan kedua orang tuanya dan Rukia. Ayahnya yang sudah berlumuran darah berusaha melawan sekelompok orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam, Ibunya terbaring tak bernyawa, dan Rukia yang meringkuk di sebelah ibunya dengan keadaan tangan yang terluka.

Ichigo berusaha mendekati Rukia dan ibunya. Rukia yang menyadari Ichigo berjalan kearahnya berusaha memperingati Ichigo agar tidak mendekat. Namun mata violetnya langsung melebar ketika melihat seseorang berpakaian hitam berusaha menebas Ichigo dari belakang.

"ICHIGO…! AWAS DI BELAKANGMU!"

Terlambat, Ichigo sudah tidak bisa menghindar lagi dari serangan pria berpakaian hitam itu. Ichigo hanya menutup matanya, beberapa detik kemudian Ichigo tidak merasakan sakit. Hangat, itulah yang dirasakannya , seperti sedang berada dalam pelukan, dengan gugup Ichigo membuka matanya, mata ambernya semakin melebar saat melihat ayahnya berada di hadapannya dengan pedang yang menancap di punggungnya.

"TOU-SAN!"

;;

;;

"Kau… Ugh… baik-baik sa…ja Ichigo?"

"Tou-san…"

"Larilah… Ichigo… bawa Rukia pergi…berjanjilah kalau kau akan… uhuk… menjaga Rukia… uhuk.. berjan...jilah Ichigo…"

"Tou-san… Tou-san kuat kan? Tou-san dan kaa-san pasti akan selamat," kata Ichigo sambil menahan air matanya yang sejak tadi hampir keluar. Isshin menggeleng lemah, "Tidak Ichigo… ugh… kaa-sanmu sudah pergi sejak tadi, dan… uhuk…uhuk… tou-san juga akan menyusul kaa-san dan adik-adikmu Ichigo… uhuk…"

"Kalau begitu biarkan Ichigo ikut kaa-san, tou-san dan adik-adik Ichigo, tou-san..."

"Ti-tidak!… kau...tidak boleh ikut tou-san dan ka… uhuk… san, kau harus menjaga Rukia-chan…kau mengerti Ichigo?" sambil menangis Ichigo hanya mengangguk.

"Cih! Drama yang menyedihkan!" desis seorang pria sambil menendang Isshin.

"TOU-SAN!"

"Jangan mendekat Ichigo! Cepat kau pergi dan bawa pergi Rukia!"

"Ta-tapi…"

"Turuti permintaan terakhir ayahmu ini Ichigo!"

"Ckckck… kau sangat menyedihkan Isshin… seharusnya kau serahkan saja gadis itu pada kami… maka semua ini tidak akan terjadi padamu, istrimu dan mantan anakmu!"

"Diam kau!"

"Tuan… beberapa shinigami sedang mengarah ke sini."

"Cih! Menyusahkan saja, ayo kita kembali!"

"Baik tuan! Semua ayo kita kembali!"

Dengan satu kata perintah dari segerombolan pakaian hitam itu, mereka semua hilang meninggalkan keadaan rumah yang telah berantakan.

;;

;;

"Tou-san…"

"Ugh… maafkan kaa-san dan… tou-sanmu ini Ichigo, karena kami… tidak bisa merawatmu dan Rukia-chan sampai kalian tumbuh dewasa… jangan menangis Ichigo, kau anak kuat, kau… pas… ugh… kau pasti kuat menghadapi ini semua Ichigo… sela…mat... ting…gal."

"Tou-san… Tou-san! Tou-san bangun! Tidak… TOU-SAAANN!"

**End of Flashback**

"Maafkan Ichigo, Tou-san… kaa-san… Ichigo tidak bisa untuk tidak menangisi kepergian Kaa-san, tou-san dan calon adi-adik Ichigo…" ucapnya lirih.

"Kaa-san… Tou-san… Ichigo ingin ikut kalian…tapi, Ichi tidak tega meninggalkan Rukia sendirian." bocah malang itu mulai sesegukan.

"Ke-kenapa tou-san dan ka-san harus meninggalkan Ichigo sekarang? Kenapa?" Bocah kecil itu menangis menumpahkan apa yang sejak tadi ditahannya, bocah orange itu menangis dengan ditemani guyuran hujan.

;;

;;

"Hm… begitu… jadi kalian hanya berhasil membunuh Masaki dan Isshin?"

"Benar tuan… maafkan kami karena sudah lalai dalam menjalankan tugas," kata pria berambut silver sambil menunduk.

"Hm… tidak apa-apa Gin, justru dengan ini rencana kita akan berjalan dengan lancar." Pria yang duduk di singgasananya itu menyeringai," untuk malam ini aku yang akan ambil alih."

;;

;;

Seorang bocah berambut orange duduk menyendiri di sebuah batang pohon, memandang langit malam dengan tatapan sendu.

"Ashido-senpai… apa tidak apa-apa kalau Ichigo-kun kita biarkan biarkan sendiri di luar?" tanya Inoue.

"Kita biarkan saja dia sedirian kau tau kan sifat Ichigo kalau dia sedang sedih? lebih baik kita hibur Ruki-chan, dia terus-terusan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri."

"Baiklah Ashido-senpai." mereka pun masuk kedalam rumah untuk menemui Rukia.

Sedangkan Ichigo yang sejak tadi mendengar pembicaraan Ashido dan Inoue hanya diam, dia merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat Rukia sedih.

"Maafkan aku Rukia, aku tidak bisa menunjukkan sikap menyedihkanku kepadamu."

"Fufufu…"

Ichigo terkejut mendengar suara tawa di sekitar tempat dia berada, "Siapa di sana?"

Seorang pria berpakaian putih dengan rambut coklatya keluar dari balik pohon. "Aku… Aizen… Ikutlah denganku Ichigo."

"A-apa maksudmu? Kenapa aku harus ikut denganmu?"

"Untuk membuatmu menjadi kuat!"

"Kuat?" Aizen menyeringai melihat wajah polos Ichigo, "Benar Ichigo, kau harus menjadi kuat untuk membalaskan semua dendam orang tuamu Ichigo!" mata Ichigo melebar mendengar kata 'balas dendam'.

"Balas dendam? Balas dendam kepada siapa?"

"Kepada para Shinigami dan… Kuchiki Rukia," bisik Aizen.

"Rukia? Kenapa harus Rukia? Dan apa hubungannya para Shinigami dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Tou-san dan kaa-san malam itu?" Ichigo masih tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Aizen, Ichigo masih belum bisa menyerap apa-apa.

"Aku tau kau termasuk bocah yang pandai Ichigo, jadi aku akan mengatakan hubungan Shinigami dan Kuchiki Rukia dengan kematian kedua orang tuamu!"

"Kau tau, jika saja malam itu para shinigami bisa lebih cepat datang ke rumahmu, maka saat ini kedua orang tuamu akan selamat dan jika Kuchiki Rukia tidak ada dalam keluargamu, maka saat ini kau akan hidup bahagia dengan tou-san, kaa-san dan calon adikmu!"

Ichigo masih menyerap apa yang dimaksud dengan Aizen, setelah otak cerdasnya bisa menangkap maksud dari perkataan Aizen, Ichigo langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak! Tidak mungkin… tidak mungkin Rukia…"

"Benar Ichigo, malam itu, kalau saja kaa-sanmu tidak melindungi Rukia, maka kaa-sanmu akan selamat tapi, karena kaa-sanmu melindungi Rukia dengan tubuhnya saat melihat Rukia, maka kaa-sanmu tidak akan terbunuh."

"Tidak! Kau bohong! Aku tidak percaya denganmu!"

"Fufu… apa kau tau apa yang diicar pria berpakaian hitam itu?" Ichigo hanya menggeleng.

"Kuchiki… Rukia…"

DEG

"Kuchiki Rukia datang di tengah-tengah keluargamu menyebabkan keluargamu musnah, Kuchiki Rukia adalah pembawa bencana untukmu! Kau harus membalas dendam pada Kuchiki Rukia karena dia sudah menghancurkan kebahagiaanmu." Aizen menyeringai melihat Ichigo diam, sepertinya Ichigo membenarkan kata-kata Aizen.

"Ikutlah denganku buang perasaan sayangmu pada Rukia, ubahlah perasaan itu menjadi perasaan benci kepadannya. Bagaimana Ichigo?

"…"

"Keh, apa kau tidak mau? Baiklah, aku akan memberikanmu waktu, besok malam aku akan menemuimu, jika kau ingin menemuiku lebih cepat, kau hanya harus memanggil namaku," Aizen berbalik pergi, meninggalkan Ichigo yang hanya berdiam diri.

;;

;;

"Ichigo…" sapa Rukia saat melihat Ichigo memasuki rumahnya, Ichigo hanya melihat Rukia, ucapan Aizen terus terngiang di kepala Ichigo, "Maaf Rukia, bisakah kau tidak menemuiku untuk sementara?"

"Ichi…" Rukia hanya menatap sendu punggung kecil Ichigo_. 'Bahkan sekarang kau tidak menatap mataku Ichi'_.

_'Maafkan aku Rukia, ucapan orang itu menumbuhkan rasa sakit di dadaku'_. Ichigo masuk ke kamarnya merebahkan tubuh kecilnya, samar-samar dia mengingat kehangatan saat bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya, tapi sekarang dia tidak bisa merasakan kehangatan itu lagi.

_"Semua karena Kuchiki Rukia, jika saja dia tidak hadir di tengah-tengah keluargamu, kau pasti masih bisa merasakan kebahagiaan bersama kedua orang tuamu!"_ lagi, ucapan itu masih terngiang, Ichigo bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, ia keluar dari kamarnya. Matanya melihat Rukia yang sedang tertidur di sofa, melihatnya membuat hatinya sakit. Ichigo tidak ingin percayanamun dia juga membenarkan perkataan pria itu.

Dengan pelan Ichigo mendekati Rukia, hatinya sakit saat menyadari apa yang terjadi pada keluarganya disebabkan oleh kedatangan Rukia. Ichigo pergi melewati Rukia. Kakinya membawa dirinya ke tempat saat dirinya bertemu dengan orang yang bernama Aizen.

"Tuan Aizen…"

"Keh, cepat sekali?" Aizen muncul di depan Ichigo.

'Cepat sekali?' kata Ichigo dalam hatinya.

"Aku… Ingin ikut dengan Tuan Aizen." Aizen menyeringai, dengan tenang Aizen mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Ichigo.

"Dengan ini kau harus berbakti padaku! Apa kau mengerti?" Ichigo hanya mengangguk dan menerima uluran tangan Aizen, mulai saat ini Ichigo akan menjadi kuat, menjadi kuat untuk membunuh Kuchiki Rukia, melupakan janjinya yang pernah ia ucapkan dengan lantang.

;;

;;

"Ichigo!" Rukia terkisap dari tidurnya, dia bermimpi bahwa Ichigo pergi meninggalkannya, dengan cepat Rukia membuka kamar Ichigo, kosong. "Ichigo!" Rukia berlari mencari Ichigo namun ia tidak menemukan Ichigo. Ichigo menghilang, meninggalkannya sendiri di rumah yang sepi, meninggalkan Rukia yang masih kecil.

"Hiks… Ichigo… Kaa-san, Tou-san… aku sendirian lagi, Hiks…" Rukia menangis, menangisi kesedihannya karena sekarang dia benar-benar sendirian.

11 tahun kemudian

TRANG! TRANG!

Bunyi gesekan pendang semakin terdengar saat kedua orang yang saat ini sedang bertarung sudah mencapai klimaksnya. Seorang lelaki dengan rambut Orangenya yang berkibar mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah leher pria berambut Biru.

"Cukup! Kalian berdua istirahatlah!" titah pria berambut coklat.

"Cih, kalau saja tuan Aizen tidak menghentikannya mungkin kau sudah mati jeruk!" kata pria berambut biru.

"Heh. Begitukah? Bukannya kau yang hampir saja mati di tanganku Grimmjow!" ucapnya dengan nada dingin yang angkuh.

"Kau!"

"Hentikan Grimmjow!... Ichigo kemampuan pedangmu sudah meningkat, setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan kembali ke Soul Society, kemudian… balas dendam kepada Kuchiki Rukia…" ucapnya dengan tegas, kebencian terpancar di matanya saat menyebut nama Rukia. Aizen tersenyum misterius, ternyata hasutan yang diberikannya kepada Ichigo sejak dia bocah membuat Ichigo dipenuhi dengan dendam kepada para shinigami Soul Society dan tentu saja Kuchiki Rukia.

"Keh, memangnya kau bisa membunuh wanita itu?" sindir Grimmjow.

"…"

"Kau tidak mungkin bisa membunuh wanita itu! Lebih baik aku yang membunuh wanita it…" ucapan Grimmjow terpotong saat merasakan sebilah pisau menyentuh lehernya.

"Mencoba menyentuhnya kau akan mati…"

Grimmjow menyeringai, "Kenapa? Kau masih menyukainya? Cih!"

Mendengar perkataan Grimmjow, Ichigo semakin menekankan pedangnya ke leher Grimmjow, para Arrancar yang melihat adegan kedua orang yang selalu bertengkar itu hanya diam.

"Turunkan pedangmu itu Ichigo!" Ichigo menurut, Ichigo memang selalu menuruti semua perintah yang dikatakan Aizen.

"…"

"Kau akan membunuh Kuchiki Rukia kan, Ichigo?"

"Tentu saja Tuan Aizen, aku ingin Rukia menderita dan itu terjadi hanya boleh di tanganku! Karena itu kumohon tuan Aizen menyerahkan urusan Rukia hanya kepadaku… dan jika ada yang berani menyentuh Rukia, aku akan membunuh orang itu, bolehkan tuan Aizen?"

"… Ya, lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Kapan kau akan kembali ke Soul Society?"

"Malam ini."

_'Malam ini aku akan kembali bertemu denganmu Rukia'_

;;

;;

"Rukia-chan… cepatlah… kita harus menemui Uraharaa-sensei" teriak gadis cantik yang memiliki rambut Orange kecoklatan.

"Iyaa! Aku tau…" seorang gadis mungil yang manis keluar dari rumah dengan kimono ungunya.

"kau manis sekali Rukia-chan."

"Haha… kau juga manis cantik sekali Inoue-chan."

"Rukia-chan tidak usah memuji seperti itu, ahh itu yang lainnya ayo Rukia-chan!"

"Iya…"

"Kya… Rukia-chan manis sekali…" teriak Rangiku.

"Haha… Rukia-chan memang sudah manis sejak dulu Rangiku-san." Puji Ashido.

Mendengar pujian dari teman-temannya membuat Rukia tersipu malu, "Nah karena Rukia-chan dan Inoue-chan sudah datang, ayo kita berangkat ke rumah Urahara-sensei, Renji dan yang lain sudah lebih dulu kesana."

"Ayo Rukia-chan…" ajak Ashido.

"Hm…"

Malam ini di rumah Kisuke Urahara sedang diadakan pesta tahun baru,'Sudah sebelas tahun.'

Rukia ingat hari ini, Rukia selalu ingat, ini adalah hari dinama Ichigo pergi menghilangkannya, selama 5 tahun Rukia terus bersedih namun karena dukungan dan semangat dari teman-temannya, Rukia bisa bangkit. Rukia tidak akan menangis lagi, Rukia akan menjadi kuat agar saat bertemu Ichigo dirinya tidak akan malu.

"Terimakasih Ashido-senpai,"

"Hm? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk semuanya, untuk semua kebaikan senpai selama 11 tahun ini." Ashido tersenyum gadis kecil yang dulu begitu rapuh kini menjadi gadis manis yang tegar.

"Kau tidak perlu berterimakasih Rukia-chan," ucap Ashido sambil menyentil jidat Rukia.

"Aw… apa yang senpai lakukan?" tanya Rukia sambil mengusap-usap jidatnya. Ashido dan Rukia tertawa bersama, namun mereka bingung saat melihat Inoue dan Rangiku yang terlihat sedang memandang seseorang dengan ekspresi terkejut luar biasa.

Melihat gelagat aneh kedua temannya Rukia dan Ashido mengikuti arah pandang kedua temannya, seorang pria dengan rambut orangenya sedang berdiri di depan mereka. Rukia yang mengetahui siapa orang itu membelalakan matanya.

"Ich…go"

;;

;;

;;

TBC

Waaa maaf saia telat apdet. Ini fic trpanjang yang pernah saia buat gomen klo c eritax kurang menarik, maklum masih newbie hehe…

Kayaknya fic" yg saia bikin g' ada yg bagusnya deh *nyadar diri -,-"… Ah gak masalah yang penting bisa bikin fic sesuai imajinasi saia XD okke balas Review dulu:

Metsfan101: hehe thanks ^^

Shizuku Kamae: halo juga Yoroshiku ne ^^, g' papa koq hehe, makasih pujian and sarannya, ini uadh apdet koq, review lagi yaa ^^

Nenk Rukiakate: hhee maaf yaa nenk-senpai *bungkuk* adegan itu adanya chap depan hehe. Ini uadah panjang belum?

Grey'Swee'Blue: hehe klo yang ini gimana? Udh panjang belom? Review lagi ya ^^

HikariNdychan: hehe ini udh apdet Ndychan XD review lagi yaa ^^

Yosh thanks buat yang udh review, sampai jumpa di caha selanjutnya yaa ^^

REVIEW PLEASE


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer****: Tite Kubo**

**Pairing****: IchiRuki**

**Rate****: T**

**Genre****: Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, Supernatural, Romance dan lain-lain.**

**Warning****: OOC, AU, Typo(s), gaje, bahasa ancur, EYD berantakan, dll. Disini Ichigo dkk sudah pada remaja dan dewasa ^^**

**;;**

"**Love in Heart defeat of evil"**

**Story by : Wakamiya Hikaru**

**Don't like don't read**

**;;**

**;;**

**;;**

**Rukia POV**

Mataku tak mampu berkedip saat melihat tubuh tingginya yang berdiri tidak jauh dariku. Aku tak ingin berkedip, aku takut… aku takut saat aku berkedip orang itu akan menghilang dari pandanganku.

Orang itu, dia adalah pria yang sudah sejak lama kutunggu dan kurindukan, orang yang kucintai… Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Ichi… go…" tanpa adar aku menggumamkan namanya.

"Kurosaki-kun?... apakah kau, Kurosaki-kun?" tanya Inoue dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis,

"…" tanpa menghiraukan Inoue Ichigo terus melangkah, menatap atau menyapa Inoue, Rangiku dan Ashido-senpai pun tidak. Dia terus melangkah berlajan ke arahku, mungkin. Aku berusaha bersikap tenang saat dia sudah dekat denganku,

"A…" Niat untuk menyapanya terlebih dahulu lenyap seketika saat melihatnya berjalan melewatiku dengan pandangan dingin yang ia lemparkan padaku.

DEG!

Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa dadaku terasa sakit?

"Ada apa dengan anak itu? Kenapa dia bersikap cuek dan mengacuhkan kita? Apa benar dia Ichigo?!" omel Rangiku terhadap sikap Ichigo pada kami beberapa detik yang lalu.

Kulihat Ichigo terus melangkah menjauhi kami, 'Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padamu Ichigo, kenapa kau mengacuhkanku? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?' tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

Tidak! aku tak mau ichigo mengacuhkanku, aku tak ingin kejadian 11 tahun yang lalu terulang kembali! Dengan cepat aku berlari ke arah Ichigo, meninggalkan Ashido-senpai yang berteriak memanggilku.

;;

;;

"Ichigo!" teriakku, namun bukannya berhenti dia malah terus melangkah meninggalkanku. Tidak menyerah aku pun mencoba mempercepat lariku.

"Tunggu!" aku berhasil manarik hakama yang ia gunakan. Ichigo menoleh ke arahku, aku berharapa saat ia menoleh dia akan tersenyum lembut padaku. Namun harapanku sirna seketika saat dengan kasar Ichigo menepis tanganku.

"Jangan menyentuhku!" ucapnya dengan nada dingin yang sukses membuatku terdiam. Setelah mengatakan kalimat menyakitkan itu ia segera berbalik dan kembali melangkah. Dengan suara bergetar aku mencoba memanggilnya, "Kenapa? Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini padaku? Apa yang terjadi padamu Ichigo?!"

Dia berhenti namun tidak berbalik menatapku, ia hanya diam membisu. Beberapa detik kemudian dia kembali melangkah pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Hatiku kembali sakit, "Tunggu! Sebelum kau mengacuhkanku lebih jauh lagi, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu!"

"…"

"Apa kau… membenciku? Apa kau menyalahkanku? Apa kau marah? Apa perubahan sikapmu kepadaku ini ada kaitannya dengan ke…" aku tak dapat melanjutkan perkataanku saat dengan cepat Ichigo berteriak marah kepadaku

"Ya! Aku marah kepadamu, bahkan aku benci padamu!" ucapnya tegas dengan pandangan benci ke arahku. Seketika hatiku hancur mendengar penuturannya, pria yang selama ini aku tunggu kepulangannya kini datang dengan membawa kebencian di hatinya terlebih lagi rasa benci itu untukku.

"Mulai sekarang pergi dari hadapanku! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu, karena itu jangan pernah lagi kau muncul dihadapanku!"

Serasa ada ribuan jarum yang menusukku saat kata-kata itu meluncur dengan mudahnya dari bibirnya. Tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir, "ka,kau mengusirku?"

"… Ya! Dan kuharap, mulai malam ini kau sudah tidak tinggal lagi di rumahku," setelah dengan mudah dia mengucapnya, ia berbalik meninggalkanku yang sudah berurai air mata.

Sebelas tahun yang lalu aku ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuaku yang sangat aku sayangi, sebelas tahun yang lalu aku juga ditinggalkan oleh orang yang dengan baiknya mau menampungku dan menganggapku sebagai anak, bahkan sebelas tahun yang lalu kau juga meninggalkanku sorang diri, sekarang kau kembali setelah sebelas tahun berlalu dan kau berniat mencampakkanku?

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Rukia diambil oleh orang lain, jika itu sampai terjadi aku pasti akan merebutnya kembali karena aku, pasti akan melindungi Rukia! Itulah janjiku!" ucapku mengulang kalimat yang pernah diucapkannya 11 tahun yang lalu. "Bagaiamana dengan janjimu itu?" tanyaku padanya yang kini mulai memandangku dengan ekspresi terkejut.

Kulihat ia hanya diam tapi kemudian dia kembali menatapku dengan datar, "Itu hanya ucapan omong kosong dari seorang bocah yang belum mengenal apa-apa, jadi itu sama sekali bukan janji… melainkan hanya bualan!"

Aku hanya tersenyum getir mendengar pengakuannya, "Begitukah jadi itu hanya bualan?" kulihat ia memalingkan wajahnya dariku, kenapa? Kenapa kau memalingkan wajahmu? Apa kau tidak tega melihat wajah sedihku? "bisakah kau biarkan aku tetap tinggal bersamamu? Biarkan aku tinggal di rumahmu Ichi,"

"Cih, jangan bercanda! Untuk apa aku tetap membiarkanmu tinggal bersamaku?"

Aku menatap wajahnya dengan sendu, "sebagai permintaan terakhir dari Tou-san untukmu…" sekejap langsung kurasakan sebuah benda yang dingin menyentuh permukaan leherku. "apa maksudmu hah?! Kau pikir aku akan termakan oleh ucapan omong kosong darimu? Jangan bicara bodoh seperti itu sementara kau lah penyebab kaa-san dan tou-sanku pergi meninggalkanku!" Ya. Aku tau itu Ichi, aku menyadari hal itu sejak dulu, sejak kau tidak berani menatapku lagi, tak kusangka kau akan mengungkapnya dengan keadaan dirimu yang sudah dikuasai kebencian terhadapku.

Dengan mata yang sudah bercucuran air mata aku menatap wajahnya yang memandang marah ke arahku. "Aku tau, aku menyadari itu, tapi biarkanlah aku tinggal bersamamu untuk memenuhi janjimu kepada kaa-san disaat hari terakhirnya."

"Kau…"

"Aku yakin kau pasti marah kepadaku, bahkan mungkin membenciku, aku sudah memperkiraan hal ini akan datang, karena itu aku bertekad jika hari dimana kau memgungkapkan kebencianmu kepadaku atas kematian kaa-san dan tou-san, saat itu juga aku bersedia mati ditanganmu ichi," ungkapku tulus.

Dengan pasrah aku menutup mataku saat kurasakan pedang yang bersarang di leherku semakin ditekan, namun beberapa detik kemudian aku tidak lagi merasakan keberadaan pedang di leherku. Dengan pelan kubuka mataku, dapat kulihat Ichigo sedang membelakangiku.

"Kau memang akan mati ditanganku, tapi tidak sekarang. Masih terlalu mudah untukmu merasakan kematian di tanganku." Aku tersenyum mendengar perkataannya. Meski ucapannya kasar, aku yakin bahwa hati lembut Ichigo 11 tahun yang lalu masih bersemayang di hatinya yang saat ini dipenuhi oleh kebencian.

;;

;;

**Normal POV**

Seireitei tempat terdalam di Soul Society yang merupakan tempat berkumpulnya para Shinigami. Di tempat inilah sokolah shinigami berada, sekolah yang disediakan untuk anak-anak yang berminat menajadi shinigami. Di sekolah ini anak-anak di didik untuk menjadi seorang Shinigami yang dapat menjaga ketentraman kota Soul Society.

Di seireitei sekolah Shinigami terbagi menjadi beberapa macam yaitu, sekolah yang disediakan untuk anak-anak, remaja dan orang dewasa yang sudah menyandang status sebagai kapten. Mereka yang sudah menyandang status kapten ditempatkan di tempat yang khusus dan mereka juga mendapatkan ruangan masing-masing dengan ditemani oleh para wakilnya.

Di sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan 'divisi 1' merupakan tempat yang dipakai untuk ruang rapat yang digunakan untuk mendiskusikan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Dan saat ini di tempat tersebut sedang diadakan rapat, bukan untuk mendiskusikan sesuatu yang genting tetapi untuk mengetahui sesuatu hal, yaitu tentang kembalinya seseorang yang menghilang sejak 11 tahun yang lalu.

"Kurosaki Ichigo 11 tahun yang lalu kau menghilang tepat sehari dimana kau dan keluargamu diserang oleh sekelompok orang yang tidak dikenal dan itu mengakibatkan terbunuhnya kedua orang tuamu. Sekarang kau kembali setelah 11 tahun berlalu. Menghilang dan kembalinya generasi terakhir dari keluarga Kurosaki membuat tanda tanya besar bagi mereka yang hadir di sini." kata seorang kakek-kakek dengan jenggot putihnya yang panjang kepada seorang yang duduk di tengah-tengah ruang tersebut.

Lelaki itu – Kurosaki Ichigo hanya diam mendengar penuturan dari sang Soutaichou a.k.a Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni, pemimpin tertinggi angkatan shinigami di soul Society. "Menurut laporan yang di terima kau terjatuh ke sunyai sehingga kau terbawa arus. Kau ditemukan oleh seorang pria yang bernama Ukitake dan kau di selamatkan oleh pria itu, kau tidak sadarkan diri Selama 3 hari. Benarkah laporan itu?"

"Ya!" jawab Ichigo dengan tegas. "Lalu? Apa yang kau lakukan setelah sadar? Kenapa kau tidak segera kembali ke Soul Society?" tanya Yamanoto dengan nada penuh selidik. Ichigo hanya menatap bosan orang yang ada di hadapannya itu, matanya menatap datar seorang pria yang duduk di barisan depan, dapat dilihatnya orang itu sedang tersenyum misterius ke arahnya. Dengan malas Ichigo menjawab, "Alasanku tidak kembali ke sini adalah untuk menenangkan diri, aku tinggal dengan Ukitake yang dengan baiknya merawatku sampai sekarang, selama 11 tahun itu jugalah aku berlatih pedang yang diajari olehnya, tapi beberapa minggu yang lalu ia meninggal dunia," Ichigo menunduk bertingkah seolah-olah sedih atas kepergian orang yang bernama Ukitake.

"Karena orang yang sudah merawatku sudah tiada untuk ke dua kalinya, aku pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke sini." ucap Ichigo mengakhiri cerita bohongnya. Yamamoto mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar alasan sedikit tidak logis dari Ichigo.

"Hm… begitukah? Apakah kami dapat mempercayai semua yang kau katakana beberapa menit yang lalu itu?"

"Ya!"

"Hm… baiklah, selamat datang kembali Kurosaki Ichigo," dan dengan itu rapat pun berakhir.

;;

;;

"Ah, Ichigo kau sudah pulang?" tanya Rukia dengan senyum lembutnya, namun senyumnya hilang seketika saat melihat ichigo melewatinya begitu saja, 'ini sudah hari ketiga kau mengacuhkanku Ichi,' ucap Rukia sedih.

"Tidak Rukia! Kau harus tetap semangat! Kau pasti bisa membuat Ichigo menoleh ke arahmu!" Rukia bersorak menyemangati dirinya sendiri, sedangkan Ichigo yang mendengar ucapan Rukia yang menyemangati dirinya sendiri melalui kamarnya hanya diam. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak terbaca, ada sedih, kecewa, rindu dan frustasi bercampur menjadi satu.

"Cih, dasar bodoh!" gumam Ichigo sambil menggenggam erat kertas yang ada di genggamannya, kertas yang berisi kebenaran 11 tahun yang lalu.

Hari sudah beranjak malam, meskipun begitu Ichigo masih belum keluar dari kamarnya. Ia masih termenung di jendela kamarnya, "Hha…" entah sudah berapa helaan nafas yang ia keluarkan hari ini. Dengan pelan Ichigo beranjak dari tempatnya, sebelum beranjak dari kamarnya ia menoleh untuk melihat jam berapa sekarang.

Setelah mengetahui bahwa saat ini adalah jam makan malam ia pun keluar dari kamarnya. Matanya menatap heran dengan ruang tamu yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tempat yang penuh dengan balon-balon dan hiasan lainnya. Dengan pelan ia menghampiri seseorang yang duduk membelakanginya.

Gadis itu berdiri dari duduknya setelah menata makanan yang ia buat sendiri, ketika ingin berbalik ia dikejutnya dengan seseorang yang tiba-tiba ada di belakangnya, "Eh? Ichigo? Se, sejak kapan kau di sini?" bukannya menjawab Ichigo malah mengacuhkan Rukia. Melihat itu Rukia hanya diam hatinya memang sakit namun ia sudah terbiasa dengan sifat Ichigo yang mengacuhkannya, mencoba untuk tertawa Rukia pun menyapa Ichigo, "Ah, selamat ulang tahun Ichigo, gomen padahal aku ingin memberikn kejutan untukmu, namun ternyata kau keluar sebeum kupanggil haha…"

Melihat suasana semakin janggung Rukia pun meminta Izin untuk pergi ke dapur, "Ng, aku mau mengambil kuenya dulu…" merasa tidak ada jawabn Rukia pun meninggalkan Ichigo.

"kenapa?! Kenapa kau bersikap baik padaku? Kenpa kau selalu tersenyum padaku? Kau bahkan rela bersikap berlawanan dengan sifat aslimu? Kenapa kau berbuat seperti ini? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?!" kata Ichigo dengan tiba-tiba. Rukia menunduk mendengar kata-kata Ichigo, Ichigo mengetahuinya, mengetahui bahwa senyum yang selama ini ia keluarkan adalah senyum palsu.

"Aku, aku akan terus tersenyum kepadamu, meski kau tidak melihatku, aku akn terus tersenyum karena aku yakin kau akan kembali lagi menjadi Ichigo yang dulu!" kata-kata Rukia yang penuh keyakinan itu mampu membuat Ichigo tertegun namun dengan cepat pula ia merubah ekspresi terkejutnya menjadi ekspresi datar, "Bukankahkah sudah kukatakan, bahwa aku bukan lagi Ichigo yang dulu, diriku yang dulu tidak akan pernah kembali hanya dengan kau tersenyum ke arahku… dan satu hal yang perlu kau ingat, aku mengizinkan kau tinggal bersamaku hanyalah semata-mata untuk memenuhi permintaan terakhir ayahku…"

Tidak terima dengan penuturan Ichigo, denga cepat Rukia memotong perkataan Ichigo, "Memangnya kenapa? Apa salahnya aku mencoba hal yang kuyakini pasti terjadi?!" Rukia menatap tegas Ichigo, sifat keras kepala yang ia sembunyikan dari Ichigo akhirnya keluar, "Aku akan berusaha! Aku percaya bahwa aku dapat membuat Ichigo yang sekarang kembali menjadi Ichigo yang dulu!" ucap Rukia tegas.

Ichigo memandang dingin ke arah Rukia, tangannya mengepal kuat, "Cih, apa kau tau, keingannanmu itu tidak akan pernah terjadi jika aku membunuhmu sekarang!"

"Aku tau itu, tapi aku percaya kau tidak akan membunuhku sekarang."

"Heh! Kau percaya diri sekali? Tapi kau memang benar. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu sekarang, tapi apa kau tidak berpikir? Aku juga laki-laki, aku bisa saja berbuat hal-hal yang tidak kau inginkan," ucap Ichigo sambil menyeringai jahat. Rukia yang mendengar ancaman Ichigo menjadi diam, tubuhnya mendadak kaku, ia tau maksud dari ucapan Ichigo, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum lembut sambil berkata, "Aku percaya kalau kau tidak akan melakukan itu padaku! Aku mempercayaimu Ichi…"

Sret! Gerakannya begitu cepat bahkan sangat cepat, sampai-sampai membuat Rukia tidak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya, gerakannya yang cepat membuat Rukia yang berada 5 meter darinya sekarang berada di dalam kurungannya dengan bibir yang saling menempel.

;;

;;

Ichigo kurosaki, seorang bocah yang di tinggal mati kedua orang tuanya saat ia berumur 6 tahun, dengan umur yang masih tergolong bocah ia dengan mudahnya dihasut oleh orang yang bernama sousuke Aizen, setelah berhasil menghasut Ichigo untuk membenci Kuchiki Rukia, gadis yang diangkat menjadi anak oleh Kurosaki Isshin dan istrinya Kurosaki Masaki, ia pun mengajak Ichigo untuk ikut bersamanya. Keberhasilanya menghasut Ichigo membuatnya dengan mudah menjalankan rencana jahat yang ia susun sejak dulu.

11 tahun berlalu, Ichigo yang dulu bocah kini telah menjadi lelaki dewasa yang ahli dalam hal pedang, dengan pelatihan yang diberikan oleh Aizen dan oleh anggota Espada. Dengan hati yang diselimuti dendam kepada para Shinigami dan Kuchiki Rukia, ia pun memutuskan untuk kembli ke kampung halamannya untuk menjalankan keinginannya, yaitu membunuh Kuchiki Rukia dan membawa mayatnya kepada Aizen.

Ichigo telah kembali, di dalam perjalanannya menuju rumah ia bertemu dengan orang yang tidak ingin ia lihat saat ini, orang yang ia rindukan sekaligus ia benci, orang itu Kuchiki Rukia. Gadis itu menjadi gadis yang manis sekarang, ichigo mengakui itu, tapi karena rasa dendam yang sudah di tanamkan Aizen lebih besar dari pada perasaannya sendiri maka ia pun mengacuhkan dan bersikap dingin kepada Rukia.

Meski sudah diacuhkan dan diancam sekali pun Rukia tidak pernah gentar menghadapi sifat cuek Ichigo. Ichigo yang melihat keteguhan Rukia sedikit demi sedikit mulai memperhatikan Rukia, terlebih lagi setelah ia mendapat surat terakhir dari ayanya yang di titipkan kepada Kisuke Urahara. Surat yang berisi kebenaran tentang 11 tahun yang lalu, namun ia terlambat untuk menyudahi semua yang ia rencanakan selama ini karena sekali lagi ia dikalahkan oleh rasa yang bernama dendam.

Perasaan Ichigo menjadi campur aduk jika berada di dekat Rukia, terlebih lagi gadis itu selalu tersenyum kearahnya, membuat perasaannya menjadi hangat saat melihat senyum tulus yang Rukia keluarkan. Ichigo berusaha untuk tidak memperhatikannya namun ia tidak bisa, trlebih lagi ketika ia melihat senyum palsu yang Rukia keluarkan, ia marah dan merasa tida suka dengan sifat rukia yang berlawanan dengan sifat asli Rukia, 'hei Ichigo! Bukankah kau pernah blang kau tidak akan peduli lagi dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Rukia? Lalu kenapa kau harus marah jika Rukia tidak bersifat seperti dirinya sendiri?' itulah yang Ichigo katakana kepada dirinya sendiri saat tanpa sadar ia mulai memikirkan Rukia.

Keteguhan yang Rukia keluarkan membuatnya tak mampu menahan diri, kepercayaan Rukia terhadapnya membuatnya kehilangan kendali, ia menarik Rukia ke dalam pelukanya dan mencium gadis itu. Ia tak tahan melihat wajah cantik Rukia yang mengatakan bahwa ia percaya padanya. Ichigo yang hatinya sedikt demi sedkit mulai mencair oleh kehangatan yang Rukia berikan serta keyakinan hati Rukia yang mengatakan bahwa Ichigo akan kembali sepert dulu. Apa yang akan terjadi dengan hubungan mereka selanjutnya?

;;

;;

;;

TBC

Yaappp akhinya fic ini apdet ~,~" gomen telat, akhir-akhir ini saia jadi susah buat ngelanjutin fic-fic yang lain dikarenakan banyak tugas yang diberikan, jadi buat yang nunggu fic saia gomen yaa saia gak bisa apdet kilat *memangnya ada yang nunggu? ==a. Yak karena saia gak tau harus ngomong apa lagi selain minta maaf jadi segini az yaa Author Notenya ^^ *bletak

Balasan review:

Ika cha : makasih udah review ^^ ini udah apdet review lagi yaa XD

ChappyBerry Lover : ini udah apdet meski gak cepat, gomen (_ _)" chap depan diusahain deh apdet cepat XD

Nenk Rukiakate : waa itu salah ketik Nenk-senpai hehe maklum karena ngeeditnya di warnet jadi mesti cepat-cepat XD gomen yaa kalau fic sebelumnya ancur ~,~" minta pendapatnya lagi tentang chap ini yaa ^^

hedrik widyawati : ini udah apdet, makasih udah review ^^, review lagi yaa XD

Nakamura Chiaki : eh? Rukia perang sama Ichigo? Mm… nanti di pikirkan dulu deh, makasih reviewnya ya

Grey'Sweet'Blue : betul banget! Ichigo memang bodoh karena mudah banget di hasut oleh Azen *kan loe yang bikin -"*

Suzuhara yamami : iyaa salam kenal juga ^^, 'Rukia itu siapa dan mengapa aizen menginginkan Rukia?', itu akan terjawab di chap depan XD ini udah panjang belum? o.O

Rukaga Nay : hehe ini udah apdet :D gomen telat ~,~"

Yosh makasih buat yang udah review yaa, sampai jumpa di chap brikutnya ^^ jangan lupa…

REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
